


It's like I can smell her

by shamelesssmut



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ass Squeezing, F/M, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Hot Sex, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Nipple Play, Riding, Rough Sex, Sex, Sibling Incest, dirty talking, it's not strange for werewolves, obviously alive Laura, shower fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 14:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4923322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamelesssmut/pseuds/shamelesssmut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura walked in the loft and sighed. She had a long day, doing research with Lydia and Stiles and all she wanted right now was a hot bath. She kicked off her shoes and pulled off her jacket. It was raining outside and she made a face when she looked at herself in the mirror. She forgot her umbrella and her mascara was all over her cheeks and her hair was such a mess. She wiped some of the mascara from her face and was just about to go to the bathroom when she heard the water running. So Derek was taking a shower. She groaned quietly</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's like I can smell her

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you like it! If so please leave a comment and some kudos!

Laura walked in the loft and sighed. She had a long day, doing research with Lydia and Stiles and all she wanted right now was a hot bath. She kicked off her shoes and pulled off her jacket. It was raining outside and she made a face when she looked at herself in the mirror. She forgot her umbrella and her mascara was all over her cheeks and her hair was such a mess. She wiped some of the mascara from her face and was just about to go to the bathroom when she heard the water running. So Derek was taking a shower. She groaned quietly.

Laura went toward her bedroom, desciding to change in something more comfy and get something to eat while Derek take a shower. She opened the door and froze. She heard Derek moaning from the bathroom. And now when she paid more attention to the noise she could clearly hear him panting and moaning quietly and the slapping noise of his hand stroking himself.

Laura bit her lip and closed her eyes for a moment, smelling her own arousal. She quickly closed the door, hoping that Derek wouldn't catch her scent or something. It looked like he was too busy to notice that right now. Otherwise he'd have heard her the moment she walked in the loft.

Laura leaned against the door and tried to calm herself. Which was hard. She wanted Derek. For awhile. Even she didn't know exactly what happened. As a kid she never felt like that before. He was her little brother and she loved him. Like a brother and nothing more. even after that when he was growing older she never loved him in any other way. She could see that he was getting more and more handsome with every day but she never felt anything toward him.

She didn't understand then why her mother once talked to her about werewolves and how blood bond doesn't mean anything to them. How they mate for their soulmate and blood is not important to them. How werewolves doesn't care if that someone is your brother, father, cousin, uncle or whatever. The only important thing for a werewolf is that someone to respect them and trust them. Laura only nodded then and listened to her mother. She didn't understand. Well now she do.

Clearly her mother knew her better than she knew herself. She probably saw something...She mush have known about Laura's feelings for Derek before she knew herself. And how she knew it was a mistery. Laura never acted too possessive or jealous or anything not normal for a big sister. She protected Derek like a family. She loved him like a brother. She helped him like a friend. She even helped when it comes to dates or stuff. She just didn't realise that somewhere along the way she started loving him like something more.

So to hear him moan was a torture for her. A sweet torture. He sounded so hot, touching himself. She could imagine running her hands over his hot muscular chest. And she haven't seen his cock since they were kids but she was pretty sure that he's big. That's why she usually fucked herself with the biggest toy she has, moaning his name when he wasn't home. And it felt nice but she just knew that it's not even close to hot it'd really feel if he's inside her.

Laura closed her eyes as she cupped her breast over her dress and licked her lips. That's when she heard it. No, she must have imagined it. What she heard is Derek moaning the name Laura. Her name. But why'd he moan her name? She shook her head to herself. Looked like she started imagining things now.

But then she heard it again. More clearly. Derek was moaning her name, the slapping of his hand had probably become faster by the sound of it. And then he was cumming. Crying out her name. 

Laura groaned quietly and walked to the bathroom. Just before she walked inside she stopped herself. That wasn't right. She couldn't just walk inside. After all she never did anything because she wasn't sure if he even likes her. But then...He moaned her name. So he must like her. 

Laura shook her head again and just walked inside. She liked to overthink sometimes and that never made anything good for her. It stopped her rom making a move too many times so not this time.

Derek was clearly still not over his orgasm because he didn't even noticed her. It must have been one hell of an orgasm for him so not notice her even now when she was in the room.

Laura smirked and tip toed to the shower. She slowly slid in the shower behind his back and licked her lips as she looked at his ass and back.

Derek groaned quietly and Laura froze, thinking that he finally sensed her and wants her to get the hell out of there. But that's when he murmured to himself. "It's like I can smell her."

Laura smirked and leaned to kiss his shoulder gently. "You can." she whispered and chuckled as Derek jumped a bit and turned around to look at her. 

"Laura! What...You...Fuck. How much did you heard?" Derek asked and looked away. "It's not what you think." he said.

"It isn't?" Laura asked and tried to keep her eyes on his face but she just couldn't so she looked down at his cock and licked her lips. She was right. Derek was big. Very big. That'd feel amazing in her.

"No, it isn't." Derek murmured and looked down.

"Mhm." Laura smiled and took a step toward him, humming when the hot water hit her body.

Derek licked his lips as he watched her dress get wet and stuck to her body. He could clearly see a red bra under it and a hint of her breasts and nipples. Lacy bra, that just turned him on.

"I think that you were jerking off, thinking about me." Laura smiled and took his hand when he licked his lips.

Derek whined quietly and looked away. "Laura, I'm so sorry..." he then cut himself off when Laura put his hand on her chest. "What are you doing?" he whispered as he looked at her.

"What I've been wanting for awhile." Laura hummed and put her hand over Derek's on her chest. "Come on. Don't be afraid to touch. I'm not going to bite, I promise....Unless you want me to, of course." she smirked and squeezed her hand over his, moaning quietly.

Derek groaned and looked down at her chest. He licked his lips and squeezed her breast again as his free hand went to the other and did the same.

Laura moaned and arched in the touch. 

Derek looked at her for a moment before he leaned to kiss her hungrily, his arms quicklt wrapping around her and pulling her closer.

Laura gasped and smiled in the kiss. She kissed him back hungrily, gripping on his hair.

Derek ran his hands down her back and cupped her ass. He squeezed the cheeks gently and pulled her up.

Laura got the hint and wrapped her legs around his waist, not breaking the kiss.

Derek held her up by the ass with one hand as he turned off the water with the other. "My bed or yours?" he asked against her lips.

"Yours. It smells like you and that's just hot." Laura said.

"And I can say the same about yours." Derek said as he opened the door to the bathroom.

"Yeah, but it'll make me even more wet if we're in your room." Laura whispered against his ear and sucked the earlobe.

Derek groaned and nodded. "Then it's my bed." he said and walked to his bedroom.

Laura chuckled and nipped on his neck. "Such a guy." she smirked.

"Well, sweetie if you were expecting a gitl then you choose the wrong person." Derek teased.

"I did not." Laura hummed and licked his neck.

Derek moaned and thrusted against her, groaning in pleasure.

Laura moaned and ran her nails down his back. "Need you." she panted.

Derek put her down on besides the bed and quickly took off her dress. There she was. Only in her red lacy bra and panties, biting her lip innocently, driving him crazy.

Laura watched him, his eyes running all over her body. "Like what you see?" she smirked.

Derek growled and nodded as his eyes turned blue for a moment.

Laura hummed and flashed her eyes red.

Derek cupped her cheek and smiled. "I love your alpha eyes." he said.

Laura chuckled and smiled as she leaned to kiss him gently.

Derek was just about to lean to kiss her again when she wrapped her hand around his cock and started stroking it firmly, making it fully hard.

Derek wrapped his fingers against her wrist and pulled her hand away. "Darling, I'll cum if you don't stop."

"I don't mind." Laura grinned at him.

"But I mind cumming that fast." Derek said and put his hand between her legs. "Especially when you're so wet." he growled quietly.

Laura moaned and gripped his upper arm as she thrusted against his hand a bit. "Der..." she moaned.

Derek pushed her on her back on the bed and moved on top of her. He quickly pushed her panties aside and licked her, moaning at her taste.

Laura moaned and arched her back, gripping the sheets tightly. It felt even better than she imagined it. The whole bed was smelling like him and he had a very talanted mouth.

Derek licked her and circled her clit a couple of time before he thrusted two fingers in her. As he started moving them he moved up to suck on her nipples over her bra.

Laura arched her bra and thrusted back firmly. "Der, baby, please. I need that big cock of yours in me so bad. Fuck me like I was never fucked before." she whined and rolled her hips.

Derek moaned and pulled off his fingers. "Condoms?" he asked.

"The nightstand." Laura panted.

While Derek put on the condom, Laura quickly took off her bra and panties.

She laid down on her back and moaned when he slowly pushed in her. "Derek, just fucking fuck me." she groaned.

"I don't want to hurt you." Derek murmured, barely holding himself from thrusting all the way in.

Laura thrusted back a bit. "Trust me, I can handle your big cock. Just fucking take care of me." she panted.

Derek moaned and slammed into her, growling when she cried out in pleasure.

Laura dragged her nails down his back as he started thrusting firmly in her, kissing her hungrily.

They fucked like that for a moment before Laura deicided to take control. She rolled them over so she was on top on Derek was laying on his back. She put her hands on his chest and started moving fast and hard, letting him almost slip out of her before taking him back in.

Derek moaned loudly, watching her as he gripped her hips, thrusting up. "You look so hot." he groaned.

"You like it when I ride you, babe?" Laura groaned and rolled her hips harshly.

"Hell yeah." Derek growled and thrusted up firmly.

Laura cried out in pleasure and kept moving firmly.

Derek looked at her chest and moaned, her breasts moving up and down with every little move she made. It was driving him mad. He quickly moved his hands and cupped them, running his thumb over her nipples. "Your breast are so amazing. So big." he hummed and squeezed them gently.

Laura moaned and gripped his wrists, her nipples really sensitive spot of her body.

Derek groaned when Laura cried out. Clearly she had finally moved in the right way and Derek's cock was rubbing her g-spot. He pinched and tugged on one of the nipples as he moved his other hand to her ass and squeezed it gently.

Laura opened her mouth in a silent cry of pleasure when after that Derek's hand moved to roughy rub her clit. She clinched around him tightly and started cumming.

Derek groaned and thrusted up as deep as he can before he started cumming as well. Hard.

Laura panted loudly as she rolled on her back next to him. "Wow." she hummed and licked her lips.

"I know." Derek whispered as he took off the condom and threw it in the trash can. Then he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer.

Laura put her hand on his chest and licked her lips. "You felt amazing." she hummed.

Derek ran his hands through her hair and smiled. "You too, darling."

"So we're doing that again?" she grinned and looked up at him.

"Oh we're definitely doing it again." Derek smirked and leaned to kiss her gently. "Tonight." he grinned.

Laura chuckled and smiled. "Good." she laughed loudly when Derek rolled on top of her.

Soon she was silent by Derek's mouth on hers.


End file.
